icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/Seddie Fanfic - iToe Fat Cakes part 2
Okay guys ! This is part 2 of the fanfic. So , I hope you guys enjoy. I worked really hard on this for the past couple of days. :D Leave comments below. Freddie walks downstairs.... Freddie- Okay guys , lets start the show. Carly- What about Gibby ?! Freddie- In 5,4,3,2--- Carly- I'm a Carly ! Sam- And I'm a Sam ! *Gibby slams door wide open* Gibby- GIBBEHHH! Carly and Sam- And this is iCARLY!! WHOOO! Sam- Okay , well you all know Carly's cooky brother Spencer. Carly- Yes , I think they're aware of my brother. Sam- Well , he's gonna be on iCarly's newest game show called .... Carly and Sam- GIBBY , SPIN THAT WHEEL ! Gibby- I'm gonna be the one spinning it. Sam- Uh huh. Carly- Okay , come out here SPENCER! Sam- WHOOOH! Spencer- Ello , govna!! Sam- Yeah , that accent is really creepy. Spencer- Creepy ? I find it very ..... well yes creepy. Carly- You ready ? Spencer- Indeed. Carly- Let's get started. But first , Freddie will switch places with me. Sam- Wait what ?! Freddie- On it. Sam- Wait what's going on here ? Carly- Shhh , just relax. Sam- He's not gonna co- host again is he ?! I mean , it was a disaster last time !! Please! Freddie- Sam, I'm not co-hosting. Sam- Ohh , alright. Carly- Let the games begin!! Spencer- Okay , Samantha ! Question number one. Who invented the ball game , basketball ? Sam- Idk , uhhhhmmm. Let;s see..... OOH I know. Isn't it that bushy hair guy Gary Kress ? Spencer- EHHHH , WRONGG! Sam- Pshh whatever , I don't wanna play this stupid game anyway. Freddie- Sam. Spencer- Okay next question . Who invented the Fat Cakes? Sam- OHH! Eeeek , you know I really don't --- Brian Fisher ! Spencer- DING DING DING! That is correct . Sam- YESSS WHOOHOO! Spencer- Okay , the next question you get right , you'll win a grand prize. Sam- Yeah yeah whatever . Next question. Spencer- Next question is , who built the Fat Cake Factory ? Sam- Uhhmmm. Okay I really don't remember this one. Freddie- C'mon Sam you can do it. Sam- Uhh , let's see. Uhmm , Harold Greenday ? Spencer- DING DING DING!!! That is CORRECTT!! YOU WIN! Sam- YESSS YESS! MAMA WINS! IN YO FACE BENSON!! Freddie- But , I wasn't even playing ..... Sam- WHOOHOOO!! Spencer- Gibby , SPIN THAT WHEEL! Gibby- Spinning the wheel. Spencer- Okay , the arrow is on..... YOU WON AN ENVELOPE ! Sam- Hehh? You're joking , right? Spencer- Afraid not , Sam. Sam- BUT BUT ! Freddie- Open the envelope. Sam- Fine , but I don't see why . Its just an empty envelope ! OHH OHH MY GOD! Freddie- Told ya'. Sam- NO WAY !!! SHUT UP! Spencer- We shall not shut up!! Sam- OMG , this is amazing . I'm going to the FATCAKE FACTORY! *Freddie looks excited and he's smiling* Carly- Okay Freddie , lets switch back. Freddie- Switchin back ! Sam- OKAY GUYS THAT IT FOR TODAY! Carly- Byee ! Sam- ADIOS ! I WON I WON I WONNNN! Freddie- And we're clear. Carly- Great show you guys. Sam- Thanks. Freddie- Congrats Sam. Sam- Thank you. Okay , who was the one that did all this ? *Freddie and Carly look at each other* Sam- C'mon guys , you don't think I'm stupid do you ? I know when someone sets me up. Who did this ? Freddie- Well uhmm... Carly- Freddie did. Freddie- Yepp. Sam- Heh ? Hahhaaa okay stop joking. Who really did it ? My mom ? My aunts ? Ohh , my Uncle Carmine and Chaz from prison ?! They always knew how to pull some strings. Carly- NOO! Freddie- It was really me. Sam- But ... why ? Freddie- Because , I knew how much you liked those fatcakes. So I pulled some strings, and payed for the tickets. Gibby- He gave them to me to give to you. Freddie- Yeah. Sam- Ohh. Uhmm.. Carly- What do you say Sam? Sam- OH BE QUIET! I know what to say. I know how to say thank you. Carly- Alright. Sam- Thank you Freddie. That was really sweet of you. Freddie- Your welcome. Sam- Well , aren't you gonna squeeze me until I turn blue ? Freddie- Yeahh. *Freddie hugs Sam , then Sam looks at Freddie and smiles* Freddie- Uh Sam ? Sam- Uh huh. Freddie- You're squeezing my lungs. Sam- Oh , sorry. Freddie- It's cool. Carly- Awwww. Gibby and Spencer- AWWW! Freddie- Shut up ! Sam- So uh, Gibby ? Gibby- Yeah. Sam- Where were you when we called you earlier? Carly- Yeah because I heard someone downstairs making noises. And Spencer was at Socko's house to get his costume. And me and Sam and Freddie were up here. Gibby- OHH YEAH! I was taking a bath. Freddie- You were in the HOUSE ?!! Why didn't you say that before when I was on the phone with you?! Gibby- HEY! Cool it Benson. Spencer- I'll go get the bleach cleaner and the germ disinfectant spray. Carly- Don't forget to scrub the toilet too. Spencer- I won't. Carly- Kay. Okay guys , this was part 2. Tune in for more next week , and tell me how you like it down below ! Comment Comment Comment! Category:Blog posts